Narukos Highschool Troubles
by NeonNavyWriter
Summary: She comes to a new school. Will she survive the trials and challenges in high school? Rated M just to make sure. On Hold for now! Updates very slow
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Naruko´s highschool troubles.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this fiction. I wish that I own Naruto though.**

"Hey" -Speaking

'I´m so tired' -Thinking

" _ **And so it began..."-**_ Reading texts, books….

' **Stop it'- Animals thinking**

Hey guys NeonNavyWriter here. I´m just going to say that this is my first fiction so please don´t flame. I´m going to put up a poll for pairing for Naruko. Please give me requests for the poll=). The poll is in my profile.

1- The Beginning

The sun was shining through the window. You could here the groaning of a female.

"Ugh, I hate you sun!" Said the female in the bed.

If you don´t know already, the female in the bed that wants to kill the sun is Naruko.

"I wonder what time it is..." wonder Naruko out loud.

She looked then on her alarm clock and then she saw that it was 8:30 A.m.

She let out a low scream. "I´M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY IN MY NEW HIGH SCHOOL!" She screamed.

She hurriedly packed her bag with the necessary stuff for school, she eat 2 bowls of instant ramen from Ichirakus (A.N I think it is how you spell it), and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and approved of how she looked. She has long blond hair down to her legs and are in two pony tails on either side of here face . She is wearing a black t-shirt and an orange sweater. She also has black jeans and orange shoes. She is not wearing any make-up or jewellery. She also looked at her own figure, she has wide hips, a bubble butt, slim waist, a well-developed chest that is around a DD-cup and they are round and gravity-defying, she is around 5.8 and that is pretty tall for Japanese women and you can think that she is from Europe and she is well trained in martial arts. Her skin is milky white and her face is round and cute, she has bright sky-blue eyes and she also has birthmarks/scars on her cheeks, 3 on each cheek and because of that she looks like a kitsune*.

She suddendly realized that she needed to hurry so she ran out of the house and locked the door of course and sped towards the school and it´s name is Konoha Academy.

*Kitsune=Fox in Japanese.

A.N: I´m sorry for the short chapter guys. I will come with a new chapter as soon as I can but I don´t know if I can do a chapter under Christmas, we´ll see.

Profiles:

Name: Naruko

Age: 17

Family: You´ll have to wait till next chapter

School: Konoha Academy

More of the profile will be revealed in next chapter=).

Have a good day guys=).


	2. Chapter 2- Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this fiction and my own characters. I wish that I own Naruto though.**

"Hey" -Speaking

 _'I´m so tired'_ -Thinking

" _ **And so it began..."-**_ Reading texts, books….

' **Stop it'- Animals thinking**

 **Hey guys NeonNavy here. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews/review. Be sure to check out my poll of the pairings on my profile. Please give me suggestions for pairings. I will put up a poll for other pairings. Anyways here is the next chapter...**

 **Gaara: 1**

 **Sasuke: 1**

 **Lee: 1**

 **Neji: 1**

 **Chapter 2-Arrival.**

Iruka Umino sighed. He was getting a headache because the class had not started yet so it was loud. The fangirls were all over the popular boys and the fanboys over the popular girls. _'Why can´t they just be quiet?'_ Iruka thought.

He then thought ' _I think that I´m going to start class now'_. "Okay class, shut up and sit down!" Iruka shouted. Everyone became quiet and sat down and you could see the relive in the popular boys faces. _'Why does the popular girls look so unhappy? Probably because they want their "puppies" to crow around them. They are crazy...'_ Iruka thought.

"Okay class today we have a new student and she will be here in a moment". You could here the boys say loudly"I wonder if she is hot?" "Hn"(A.N guess who) "I WONDER HOW THE YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT LOOKS LIKE!"(A.N Guess who..) and the girls say loudly"I hope she won´t steal my future husband", quietly "I..I h..hope t..that I will b...become f...friends w...with her..."(A.N guess who...). Iruka sighed.

Then everyone heard a sound of someone running and someone shouting "DAMN I´M LATE!" Everyone sweat dropped anime style. Iruka went to the door and opened it. He blushed because he saw a goddess. The class could only see Iruka and his body but not his face and that was lucky for Iruka or he would have gotten a bigger headache. He then composed himself and cleared his throat and said to the class "She has arrived and please ask questions AFTER the lesson!" and the student knew he was serious. "You can come on now" Iruka said.

The door opened and in came a goddess for the boys and they wolf whistled but the girls they were looking at themselves comparing each other with the new student and were red in their faces in anger and they were fuming. "Why don´t you introduce yourself to the class" Iruka said.

"Hi my name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and I´m 17 years old. My favorite colors are black and orange. I like ramen, gardering, foxes, cooking, art and training. I dislike perverts, rapists, arrogant people, fan girls, fanboys, stuck up people, murderers and child rapists. My hobbies are gardening, cooking, painting, training, hanging out with my friends and beating up perverts. My dream for the future is to have a family, have a good job, marry the man that I love and find out what happened to two certain people." Naruko said. Everyone thought _'I wonder who she means'..._

"Okay Naruko, you can sit beside Gaara. Gaara put up your hand please" said Iruka. Gaara put his hand up and Naruko smiled and began walking towards him. She frowned a bit when she saw the most boys leer perversely at her and she thought _'Ugh, why are there perverts where ever i go?!:::: IT IS SO ANNOYING'_ She smiled when she saw that Gaara did not leer at her so she became happy because she was going to sit beside a non-pervert. She sat down beside him and said "Hi I´m Naruko" and smiled but frowned when he did not answer her. When Iruka began teaching she remembered what happened on the way to school.

 ** _**Flashback Start**_**

 _She was running towards Konoha Academy and when she saw it she was amazed of the sheer size of it. She kept on running and suddenly she bumped in to a person and she let out a "Ahh" and hit her butt on the pavement. She looked up and saw a boy about her age with raven coloured hair and the back of it shaped as a ducks butt, he had obsidian-black eyes that you could loose yourself in and he had a lean muscular body. He wore a black t-shirt with the Uchiha emblem on it and a black pair of jeans. His face was expression less. "Sorry" he said  
_

 _"Watch out duck butt" Naruko said angrily. "What did you say?" his face was contorted with anger. "I said duck butt!" she stated back angrily "Why?" he asked, "because your hair looks like a ducks butt!" she answered him._

 _"No it does not!" he said and you could see that his face was red with anger. Naruko said "It does." and then she remembered that she was on the ground so she said "Please be a gentleman and help me up from the ground". "Hn" he said.(A.N that is not really a word but a sound you make...) Naruko got helped up by the stranger(A.N Guess who...=)) and said "Thanks but i got to go to school now" and then asked "can i know your name?" He said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha"_

 _"Okay Sasu-chan i got to go bye..". She began to run fof and the last thing she heard was "Don´t call me that!" Sasuke shouted. She just laughed and kept on running. When she came to Konoha Academy she went to see the receptionist and asked "can I have my schedule please" the receptionist just nodded and handed her the paper and said "you are 5 minutes late" and Naruko exclaimed "DAMN I´M LATE" wiles running towards the classroom. She looked at here schedule:_

 ** _Schedule:_**

 ** _9:30-History with Iruka.U_** _Ugh no but i can get some sleep_

 ** _10:40-P.E with Guy.M_** _Yesss!  
_

 ** _11:45-Lunch_** _Yes!  
_

 ** _13:20-Art with Kurenai.S_** _Yes!  
_

 ** _14:30-Math with Asuma.S_** _Noooo!_

 ****Flashback end****

When class finished boys crowded around her and began to ask a lot of questions at the same time. "One at a time please" Naruko said. "Okay Naruko-Sama" all fanboys said at the same time and it was creepy. "Do you have a boyfriend?" asked one random fanboy. "No i don´t... Why do you ask...?" asked Naruko "Oh nothing really.." said the same fanboy that asked the question... "Okay... Next question...". The time went by fast but all the questions became creepier and creepier, like one fanboy asked "Where do you live?" with a lecherous grin on his face and another one said "What is your measurements?" with a lecherous and perverted grin on his face. After that question Naruko had enough so she said "Alright boys I have to go to my next class so stop asking questions" and she had a disgusted face because of their lecherous faces and creepy comments.

Naruko looked at her schedule and saw that she had P.E as her next subject and she was happy. When she came in the changing rooms everyone had all ready changed and were on the track. She did not have P.E clothes with her today so she had to borrow some from the school but they were two sizes small, so the skirt were just up to here mid thighs but she had luck because she had gym leggings under it. The t-shirt was tight and you could see her sports bra under the t-shirt. She was not happy now. She went out of the changing rooms and saw...

 *****Cliffhanger***=)**

 **NeonNavy: I´m done.. I´m trying to make longer chapters but today i did not have time because i have to go and go Christmas Shopping. Please leave suggestions for pairings and for ideas for this story. You can also suggest other stuff like if you want me to gender bend characters or other stuff that you want me to add or change in the story=). Remember to go and vote on the poll for who that shall be paired with Naruko. Byyeee..**

 **Profiles:**

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze  
**

 **Age: 17**

 **Family: Father and mother deceased and sibling unknown, no boyfriend, Godmother and godfather alive.  
**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: R** **amen, Gardening, Foxes, Cooking, Art and Training**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Rapists, Arrogant people, Fan girls, Fanboys, Murderers and Child Rapists**

 **Hobbies: Gardening, Painting, Training, Hanging out with her friends and beating up perverts.**

 **Dream/Dreams: Marry the man i love, get a good job, to have a family and find out what happened to two certain people (A.N Her parents)**

* * *

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Age:17**

 **Family: Father deceased, mother alive, brother alive, other siblings unknown, godmother and godfather unknown**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: (A.N maybe you guys can help?)**

 **Dislikes: (A.N Again maybe you guys can help)**

 **Hobbies:(A.N Same as above)**

 **Dream/Dreams: (A.N Same as above)**


	3. The Youthful Teacher And The Food Brawl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this fiction and my own characters. I wish that I own Naruto though.**

"Hey" -Speaking

 _'I´m so tired'_ -Thinking

 _ **And so it began...-**_ Reading texts, books….

" **Hey human"- Animals talking, Sentient beings and tailed beasts**

' **Stop it'- Animals thinking**

 **Hey guys NeonNavy here. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews/review. Be sure to check out my poll of the pairings on my profile. Please give me suggestions for pairings. I will put up a poll for other pairings, but i can only put up the poll for the other pairings but i need Naruko to be paired with someone first or at least there is some of the pairing options have 4 or more votes less then the others then i can put up a poll for that person. I have a idea for later chapters but i have to think about it first and how I'm going to write it.  
**

 **I would also want to tell you guys a thing that happened the 22 of December. I was sitting and eating breakfast and then I heard a bang so i checked the window and it had feathers on it so i went outside to check and there I saw a dead bird on the ground. That is the second time a bird has flown in to one of my windows. Anyways here is the next chapter...**

 **Gaara: 1  
**

 **Sasuke: 1  
**

 **Lee: 1  
**

 **Neji: 1  
**

 **Kakashi: 0  
**

 **Iruka: 0  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Youthful Teacher And The Food Brawl  
**

* * *

She went out of the changing rooms and saw the class standing on a straight line and they looked scared and/or mortified. She looked towards the way they were looking and saw a teacher she thought was weird because his eyebrows looked like caterpillars that were alive. **(A.N It's Guy guys (hahaha), you have to look up how he looks 'cause I won't explain how he looks, if you don't already know how he looks like).**

"Alright my youthful class, today we are going to run 50 laps around the field!" shouted the teacher. She could hear the groans of the class except from the jocks. _'I wonder why they are groaning. It does not look so hard'_ Oh how wrong she was.

"Come on my youthful class show me your youth!" shouted the teacher.

"Yes, Guy-sensei" said the class groaning except for Lee because he shouted "Yosh, I will show you my youth Guy-sensei!" with fire burning in his eyes.

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the whole class even the stoic Gaara and Shino and the quiet and shy Hinata. Naruko didn't shout because she was confused.

"Ok fine..." Lee and Guy grumbled.

Naruko sweat dropped, she was not going to like P.E because Guy-sensei and Lee are loud as a screaming baby that just was born or possibly even louder, if that is possible.

 _*_ **10 minutes later***

Naruko could see most people were panting like crazy but some were still running (Gaara,Sasuke,the jocks, Kiba...). More than half the class was watching the rest of the class running, the girls were watching the popular boys and the perverted boys (most of the boys) and the few perverted girls were looking a Naruko while she was running and they had lecherous grins on their faces and were drooling because they were watching Naruko run and her ..Hrm... assets were bouncing a bit and her hair was flailing around.

 _'Don't kill them, don't kill them, don't kill them'_ that's what Naruko was thinking when she saw their perverted grins, but when she saw the few perverted girls faces she was freaked out and disgusted. **(NeonNavy: Go and get 'em girl)** All the girls and the non-perverted boys saw her murderous face and a bit of her K.I* and backed away a bit and thought _'Oh they are in for it, GO GET 'EM GIRL'.  
_ The perverted boys and the few perverted girls had not noticed the murderous look and the K.I except for the smart ones/sensible ones and that was like 7% of the perverted boys and 50% of the few perverted girls **(2 out of 4)** , Naruko had finally enough of being quiet and just watching them staring/drooling at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU ERO-BAKAS!?" Shouted Naruko. The boys said/stammered

"N..nothing Naruko-sama" and the girls said

"Nothing..." and they pretended to be innocent but of course Naruko didn't believe it but decided to not say anything.

"Now my youthful class sadly we finish this lesson!" shouted Guy.

"Guy-sensei I will go to the changing rooms youthful!" shouted Lee.

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the class and then grumbled/mumbled "Again..".

Naruko and the girls went to their changing rooms and the boys to theirs but a few perverted boys that were called The Perverted Peeking Trio or TPPT * for short sneaked and went to peek at the girls wilts they were in the showers and when they were changing.

Naruko was in the shower and she was enjoying the hot water on her skin, but suddenly her pervert senses were tingling and she heard perverted giggles and she quickly hid behind her towel and looked around for the giggles and then she saw a hole. Then suddenly she had a evil plan *Evil Smirk* _'I'm going to pour hot water in the hole and then I'm gonna beat them up real badly}:)'._

She then called all the girls together and told them of here plan to pour hot water in the hole.

 *****7 minutes later*****

The TPPT were confused. They could just spot the ugly **(A.N Their opinion, not mine)** but not the sexy, busty girls. then suddenly they got hot water in their faces and when they got the water out of their eyes then there were no more girls at all in the changing rooms so they began to walk away.

When they turned around they saw all the girls from the class there and they were hold various objects and weapons (TenTen). They were holding frying pans, bokkens and other things, some had only their fists but they had martial arts or boxing training. The TPPT just uttered one word before the mob were upon them

"Fuck..."

You could hear their pained and agonized screams/shouts for about 10 minutes. Every male in the proximity held their family jewels protectively and began walking faster away from the beating. The only thing that you could hear between the screams were

"OUCH NOT MY BALLS!"

"MY DICK IS BENT! DAMN IT" and the weirdest and the creepiest one was

"OOH YES RIGHT THERE... SHIT NOT MY BALLS PLZ I BEG YOU NOT MY DICK OR BALLS"

Then there was a pregnant pause...

"OH DAMN IT MY BALLS WERE CRUSHED AND MY DICK WAS BENT!" You could hear everyone laugh and say

"HAH, GET REJECTED SUCKER!" and the girls that beat them up would say at the same time **(NeonNavy** **That is creepy bro.)**

"NOPE!".

After TPPT got beaten up the girls felt satisfied but hungry so they went to the school cafeteria.

 *****In the cafeteria*****

Naruko went to the queue and waited for her turn. She saw that the queue was pretty long and saw that 50% of the queue were boys so she ask the boy in front of her if she could switch places and he blushed and said "Yes, it's my pleasure". Naruko said that to every boy that was in front of her. When she finally got to the food she saw that it looked disgusting but it's the only food there so she has to take it.

When she looked around she could see that is was almost full everywhere except for a place beside Hinata and her friends. She went up to them and asked

"Can i sit here?" They stared at her and she felt a bit uncomfortable and then Hinata said "Y..yes i..it's o..okay. **(A.N It's a bit annoying to write her stuttering so will make her stutter less in the story).**

"Hi my name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze" Naruko said with a bright smile

"H..Hi my name is Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said with a small smile.

"Hi my name is Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru said surprisingly non-tired/not lazily.

"Hi my name is Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba said with a fanged grin

 **"Woof Woof Woof Wooof" Akamaru barked happily. (A.N He said "Hi my name is Akamaru")**

"Hi my name is Shino Aburame" Shino said surprisingly non-stoic.

"Hi *munch* my name *Munch* is Choji Akimichi *MUNCH*" said Choji in between chews.

"Okay" Naruko said with a bright BRIGHT smile.

They began eating the food and the food that they had today was soup. _'Yep, it is good but I have to eat some ramen when i come home'._ Then they saw the popular girls **(A.N It depends who says what. With the boys and some girls they are popular but to most girls they are bitches and just like bullying others that are more beautiful and does not want to join their little 'group')** come towards their table and they said

"Naruko, why don't you come and sit with us instead of those losers?!"

"No, I don't sit with bitches" Naruko said while smirking.

"Why you... whore" the popular girls said growled

"..." Naruko was quiet and had her head down. She then threw a piece of bread and a glass of water (just the water, not the whole glass, she does not want to injure them... yet **}:)** ) at them.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" screeched the popular girls

"Because you girls would not shut up" Naruko said smirking. The popular girls reached for a bun and threw it at Naruko but missed and hit Gaara instead.

"Who threw that!?" Gaara said murderously.

"Sorry Gaara-kun" The popular girl that threw it said. 5 seconds after she said that she got a bun in her face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kiba shouted. And then the chaos began. There was buns and fruit flying all over the place, soup and water raining down. There were no teams it was a FFA***. The food server Mizuki **(A.N He is not evil in this story and if you have a problem with that..F*** off)** began to throw soup around and the chef Sanji Vinsmoke **(A.N guess who=) you get a cookie if you get it right(from what anime he comes from))** kept on throwing raw meat and raw vegetables.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" someone shouted. Everyone looked and began to sweat. It was the headmaster and his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. **(A.N If you don't know how he looks like.. Search him up).** Everyone sweat dropped when he said "You can't start a food fight without me."

 ****10 minutes later of intense food fighting****

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" a female shouted angrily. Everyone looked and began to swear. It was the vice-principle and her name is...

 ****Cliffhanger, haha I'm evil}:)****

 **Hey guys, NeonNavy here. I am just going to say that I would be very happy if you voted on the poll for who should be paired with Naruko and please leave a review and comment of people you want to be with in the poll and other tips for the story, also give me suggestions for thing that should happen in the story.**  
 **You can also suggest other stuff like if you want me to gender bend characters or other stuff that you want me to add or change in the story=).**

 **I will try to write longer chapters and this chapter is the longest one yet with about 2000 words. You may think that it is not so hard to write so much, I thought so to but it is harder than you think 'cause you need time to write the things you have thought about and it also takes a lot of time to think of things to write in the story even though my chapters just take about a few hours to write but it is because they are so short and i write pretty fast.**

 **I won't write any more profiles yet but further in the story I will. Who do you want me to write a profile about, leave a review or comment about it.**

 **Also I Will NOT be writing any chapters over Christmas because I'm going to be with my cousins I just see a few times a year.**

 **Profiles:**

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze  
**

 **Age: 17**

 **Family: Father and mother deceased and sibling unknown, no boyfriend, Godmother and godfather alive.  
**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: R** **amen, Gardening, Foxes, Cooking, Art and Training**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Rapists, Arrogant people, Fan girls, Fanboys, Murderers and Child Rapists**

 **Hobbies: Gardening, Painting, Training, Hanging out with her friends and beating up perverts.**

 **Dream/Dreams: Marry the man i love, get a good job, to have a family and find out what happened to two certain people (A.N Her parents)**

* * *

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Age:17**

 **Family: Father deceased, mother alive, brother alive, other siblings unknown, godmother and godfather unknown**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: (A.N maybe you guys can help?)**

 **Dislikes: (A.N Again maybe you guys can help)**

 **Hobbies:(A.N Same as above)**

 **Dream/Dreams: (A.N Same as above)**

* * *

 **I will be doing a new thing as well. It may just be in this chapter but here ya' go:**

 **The popular girls: Sakura, Ino, Unknown, unknown. (Leave suggestion of who you think should be in this category) (Sakura and Ino=Juniors)**

 **The popular boys: Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Unknown. (Sasuke, Neji and Gaara=Juniors)**

 **The jocks: Kiba, Juugo, Killer B, (Kiba=Junior, Juugo and Killer B=Seniors)**

 **The nerds: Unknown, unknown**

 **The weirdos: Lee, Zetsu, Unknown, (Lee=Sophomore, Zetsu=Senior)**

 **The outcasts: Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, (All Juniors)**

 **The gang members/delinquents : Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan, Karin, The sound four (A.N I could not remember their names, except Tayuya).(All except Karin and the sound 4 are seniors and Karin and the sound 4 are Juniors)**

 **The artists: Deidera, Sasori, Temari, Kankuro, (All Seniors)**

 **The ones that are not in any of the groups above: Naruko, Unknown. (Naruko=Junior, Unknown=Senior)**

 **Where i have written Unknown it means either that i don't have anyone more for that category and I'm trying to find someone to put in that category or I have someone but I don't want to reveal him/her yet.**


	4. Gambler,Sculpture and Kidnapping (Pt 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this fiction and my own characters. I wish that I own Naruto though.**

"Hey" -Speaking

 _'I´m so tired'_ -Thinking

 _ **And so it began...-**_ Reading texts, books….

" **Hey human"- Animals talking, Sentient beings and tailed beasts**

' **Stop it'- Animals thinking**

 **Hey guys NeonNavy here. I'm sorry if I have not updated in a while but I have been absent and then there is school...Anyways.I would like to thank you guys for the reviews/review. Be sure to check out my poll of the pairings on my profile. Please give me suggestions for pairings. I will put up a poll for other pairings, but i can only put up the poll for the other pairings but i need Naruko to be paired with someone first or at least there is some of the pairing options have 4 or more votes less then the others then i can put up a poll for that person. I have a idea for later chapters but i have to think about it first and how I'm going to write it. Anyways here is the next chapter...**

 **The poll results are not decided yet so vote please, i need votes...**

 **Gaara: 1  
**

 **Sasuke: 1  
**

 **Lee: 1  
**

 **Neji: 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **The Gambler With Drinking Problems, The Sculpture And The Kidnapping Part 1  
**

* * *

 _ ****Last time on Dragon ball Z..just kidding...Last Chapter****_

 _They began eating the food and the food that they had today was soup. 'Yep, it is good but I have to eat some ramen when i come home'. Then they saw the popular girls **(A.N It depends who says what. With the boys and some girls they are popular but to most girls they are bitches and just like bullying others that are more beautiful and does not want to join their little 'group')** come towards their table and they said_

 _"Naruko, why don't you come and sit with us instead of those losers?!"_

 _"No, I don't sit with bitches" Naruko said while smirking._

 _"Why you... whore" the popular girls said growled_

 _"..." Naruko was quiet and had her head down. She then threw a piece of bread and a glass of water (just the water, not the whole glass, she does not want to injure them... yet) at them._

 _"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" screeched the popular girls_

 _"Because you girls would not shut up" Naruko said smirking. The popular girls reached for a bun and threw it at Naruko but missed and hit Gaara instead._

 _"Who threw that!?" Gaara said murderously._

 _"Sorry Gaara-kun" The popular girl that threw it said. 5 seconds after she said that she got a bun in her face._

 _"FOOD FIGHT!" Kiba shouted. And then the chaos began. There was buns and fruit flying all over the place, soup and water raining down. There were no teams it was a FFA***. The food server Mizuki **(A.N He is not evil in this story and if you have a problem with that..F*** off)** began to throw soup around and the chef Sanji Vinsmoke **(A.N guess who=) you get a cookie if you get it right(from what anime he comes from))** kept on throwing raw meat and raw vegetables._

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" someone shouted. Everyone looked and began to sweat. It was the headmaster and his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. **(A.N If you don't know how he looks like.. Search him up).** Everyone sweat dropped when he said "You can't start a food fight without me."_

 _ ****10 minutes later of intense food fighting****_

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" a female shouted angrily. Everyone looked and began to swear. It was the vice-principle and her name is..._

 ** _**This chapter**_**

Tsunade Senju and she is the vice-principle of Konoha Academy and she is a woman that is in her mid thirties **(A.N I made her younger because I can and if I owned Naruto I would make her younger...)** She has brown eyes, almost creamy skin and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that is in two loose ponytails. She has a birthmark/beauty mark/scar on her forehead that is in a diamond shape. She has VERY big boobs that is rumored to be 106 centimeters in circumference and she is wearing a grass-green blouse with a gray vest on top, she has grass-green jeans. She is wearing red nail polish on both her fingernails and soft pink lipstick. She is also seen wearing a necklace given by her dad and is a blue-greenish gem with two small beads on either side of it. **(A.N If you want a more detailed description go search "First Hokage's necklace" in google)** Her pretty face is contorted in anger and a small amount of curiosity.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" she shouted loudly and angrily. Everyone began to sweat.

"AND YOU" she said pointing at Hiruzen

"YOU SHALL NOT DO THIS, YOU ARE A TEACHER"she screamed while shaking. Everyone watched the headmaster getting scolded amusingly. She then turned to all the students and said/shouted "All of you...OUT!" All the students began to scramble and run away from the cafeteria and the staff went to clean up the mess.

Naruko ran to her locker and got her schedule and checked what she had after the break:

 **Schedule:**

 **9:30-History with Iruka.U**

 **10:40-P.E with Guy.M**

 **11:45-Lunch**

 **13:20-Art with Kurenai.S**

 **14:30-Math with Asuma.S**

She saw that she had Art with Kurenai so she was in a good mood so she began skipping to the class. When she arrived she sat down in her sear and began to wait for the teacher to come and begin the lesson. When the teacher came the teacher came to the front and began her lesson. She did the roll call first and the unimportant people got called but then

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"H..here" Hinata said weakly

"Akimachi Choji"

"Here"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"...Here..."

"Uchiha Sasuke"  
"Hn"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Here" said the bubbly girl. And then the teacher came to the last person on the list

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko"

"Here miss"

"Okay, students. Today we are not going to do anything special but it will be a so called free time where you can do what ever but here is a list of what you can't make":

 **Penis Drawings or sculptures**

 **Anything related to naked humans**

 **No perverted things**

 **No fangirly stuff, for example: NO sculptures of Sasuke.**

"Okay class. Let's begin" Kurenai said while hearing the fangirls and the fanboys and the perverts groan.

Naruko was thinking in Mach 8 speeds of what to make/draw and suddenly she came up with the idea of making a sculpture of the Kyuubi no kitsune. She went and got her materials which was clay and a sculpting knife **(A.N I think that's what they use)** and began to work on the sculpture. When she had made the body she had not noticed everyone stopping with their things they were making and were looking at her with awe and jealousy **(The girls...).** When she was done with the sculpture she looked up at the class and saw the whole class looking at her and that made her blush with embarrassment. Everyone even the ones that hated her thought _"Cute"._

After that embarrassing moment Naruko heard the bell ring so she grabbed her bag and went to her next and last lesson With .S...

Suddenly when she was walking in a hallway with no one in it she got hit unconscious and the last thing she could heard before she lost her consciousness was a few faint voices from males.

 ****5 minutes later****

She woke up but she noticed she had some sort of rag over her eyes and a gag in her mouth and she could feel that she was bound to a chair and because of that she became anguished and scared. She heard some voices talk and they were saying ...

 **Cliffhanger=)**

 **Hey guys, NeonNavy here. I am just going to say that I would be very happy if you voted on the poll for who should be paired with Naruko and please leave a review and comment of people you want to be with in the poll and other tips for the story, also give me suggestions for thing that should happen in the story.**  
 **You can also suggest other stuff like if you want me to gender bend characters or other stuff that you want me to add or change in the story=).**

 **I will try to write longer chapters but this chapter is short because I'm lazy and I have a test in school that is important.**

 **I won't write any more profiles yet but further in the story I will. Who do you want me to write a profile about, leave a review or comment about it.**

 **I Need reviews and tips for story and I need you to vote on the pairings poll because I can't choose someone yet. They all have the same amount of votes..=(  
**

 **Profiles:**

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze  
**

 **Age: 17**

 **Family: Father and mother deceased and sibling unknown, no boyfriend, Godmother and godfather alive.  
**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: R** **amen, Gardening, Foxes, Cooking, Art and Training**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Rapists, Arrogant people, Fan girls, Fanboys, Murderers and Child Rapists**

 **Hobbies: Gardening, Painting, Training, Hanging out with her friends and beating up perverts.**

 **Dream/Dreams: Marry the man she loves, get a good job, to have a family and find out what happened to two certain people (A.N Her father and mother)  
**

* * *

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Age:17**

 **Family: Father deceased, mother alive, brother alive, other siblings unknown, godmother and godfather unknown**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: (A.N maybe you guys can help?)**

 **Dislikes: (A.N Again maybe you guys can help)**

 **Hobbies:(A.N Same as above)**

 **Dream/Dreams: (A.N Same as above)**

* * *

 **I will be doing a new thing as well. It may just be in this chapter but here ya' go:**

 **The popular girls: Sakura, Ino, Unknown, unknown. (Leave suggestion of who you think should be in this category) (Sakura and Ino=Juniors)**

 **The popular boys: Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Unknown. (Sasuke, Neji and Gaara=Juniors)**

 **The jocks: Kiba, Juugo, Killer B, (Kiba=Junior, Juugo and Killer B=Seniors)**

 **The nerds: Unknown, unknown**

 **The weirdos: Lee, Zetsu, Unknown, (Lee=Sophomore, Zetsu=Senior)**

 **The outcasts: Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, (All Juniors)**

 **The gang members/delinquents : Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan, Karin, Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru.(All except Karin and the sound 4(** ** **Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan and Kimimaro** are seniors and Karin** ** **, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru** are Juniors)**

 **The artists: Deidera, Sasori, Temari, Kankuro, (All Seniors)**

 **The ones that are not in any of the groups above: Naruko, Unknown. (Naruko=Junior, Unknown=Senior)**

 **Where i have written Unknown it means either that i don't have anyone more for that category and I'm trying to find someone to put in that category or I have someone but I don't want to reveal him/her yet.**


	5. The Kidnapping (Pt 2) and Maths

**.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this fiction and my own characters. I wish that I own Naruto though.**

"Hey" -Speaking

 _'I´m so tired'_ -Thinking

 _ **And so it began...-**_ Reading texts, books….

" **Hey human"- Animals talking, Sentient beings and tailed beasts**

' **Stop it'- Animals thinking**

 **Hey guys NeonNavy .I would like to thank you guys for the reviews/review. Be sure to check out my poll of the pairings on my profile.  
**

 **Do you guys think that anyone in the story shall have special powers?  
**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter...**

 **The poll results are not decided yet so vote please, i need votes...**

 **Gaara: 1  
**

 **Sasuke: 2  
**

 **Lee: 1  
**

 **Neji: 1**

 **Sasuke is in the lead now but it may change. It is up to you, my dear readers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Kidnapping(Part 2) and Maths  
**

* * *

 ** _**Last time on NHT**_  
**

 _She woke up but she noticed she had some sort of rag over her eyes and a gag in her mouth that tasted like leather and she could feel that she was bound to a chair with like a rope or a leather string and because of that she became scared because she did not want to get raped or get abused. She heard some voices talk and they were saying ..._

 ** _**This_ _chapter**_**

The boys were mostly mumbling but she could hear a few sentences. Those sentences where

"Hey, what are we going to do with her?"

"...You Idiot...!"

"Let's undress her" Annnd queue the perverted giggles. Naruko shuddered at the thought of getting raped and/or getting undressed. She could heard on on the boys walk towards her and bye the sounds of the steps and the floor creaking she could hear that the boys that was walking towards her was fat. She heard him come closer and closer and suddenly stop right in front of her. She felt chubby fingers under the rag that was over her eyes and the fingers lifted off the rag off her eyes.

And what she saw both enraged her and scared her.

She was in some sort of dungeon and it had lots of posters and figures of...HER. There were also a lot of sex toys and torture toys. When she looked the way the boys were at she became disgusted.

There was three boys. One of them were tall and lanky with almost no muscle mass and he had lots of pimples and big hands and feet. He had short black hair and you could see his bones in his face. He wore a normal white t-shirt with her face on it and jeans.

The second one was a short fat boy that was practically chubby on all of his visible body parts **(NeonNavy: But probably not his dick...haha).** He had a round chubby face and small beady eyes and was bald *shiver*He wore the same clothes as the other guy. _  
_

The third and final guy was of normal build and he had quite a bit of muscles, she would guess he was a jock or a former one. He actually did not look to bad with a rugged face with blonde hair. He wore the same clothes as the other guys. **  
**

The other thing that all of them had in common was they lecherous grins on their faces making them creepier. Naruko could not remember their names even if she was thinking hard. They all looked like they were in their seniors. When they saw that her eyes were on them they smiled lecherously and were laughing lecherously at her because they saw that she was scared in her eyes. Naruko kept on thinking _"Someone please help me, please help me,"_ over and over again.

They all began stalking slowly her and they had this lecherous gleam that just super perverts can have. She was desperately calling out for help in her head. Suddenly Pineapples **(NeonNavy:Anyone that gets the reference gets a cookie:p).** Jk...Suddenly someone entered the room and all three of the guys and Naruko turned around and saw that it was Sasuke. And he was mad.

 _ **%%5 minutes earlier%%Sasuke P.O.V (A.N It's my first time so it may not be 100% perfect but I will try)**_

 _I was walking in a abandoned hallway that no one was in this time of day. I go here to escape the fangirls and to be alone.  
_

 ** _Despite what everyone thinks Sasuke is not emo but he puts on that mask so he won't be his real self_** (1).

 _I heard someone talk outside a door that said **"CELLAR/BASEMENT(A.N It depends where you come from). STAY OUT"** so I crept to the corner and listened to what they where talking about._

 _"Ugh..Why do we have to stand guard here. Why can't we be down there with them?"_

 _"You know the drill. We grunts do all the guarding and dirty work. I know it is depressing but we have to wait patiently and wait to get promoted"._

 _I narrowed my eyes and came to the conclusion that they were holding someone hostage down in the cellar/basement. I acted quickly.  
I ran around the corner and rushed towards the two males guarding the door. The first one was short and fat and looked completely like a pig and the second one was good built and looked pretty handsome but had snake-like eyes **(No it is not Kabuto or**_ **Or** **ochimaru** **)** _.  
"Look there Sasuke is. let's beat him up and gain some fame" said the first guy **(NeonNavy:Nope)**  
_

 _"Yeah let's" the second guy replied_

 _ **(A.N I'm sorry if the fighting scene is bad...It is my first one=()**_

 _I ran towards the first guy and hit him in the face and he stumbled while rubbing the bruise he got on his fat chin. I then drop kicked him and knocked him out.  
The second guy came running towards me with his fist raised and took a swing at my face. I did not want to get hit by him because he looked quite strong. I dodged his attacks with no effort at all. I dodged a punch and blocked the next and did a low sweep towards his legs but he jumped over my legs but it was just what I wanted him to do.  
_

 _I put my hands on the floor and kicked him in the chin and then delivered a hay maker to his abdomen and stopped when I saw he was knocked unconscious I stopped and proceeded to the door and go down the stairs. I would not admit it aloud but it was a bit creepy. I walked down the stairs and then I saw a door saying **"STAY OUT"**  
So naturally I opened the door and what I saw enraged me.  
_

 ** _%%Now%%Third person P.O.V(A.N How was that?)._**

He was furious.  
"I did not think that you would stoop so low to kidnap a girl and nearly rape her." he shouted furiously.  
"Eh take it easy now pal?" The lanky one said.  
"No I won't" Sasuke said and proceeded to punch the living daylights out of the boys to the last inch of their life.

He then went to Naruko and freed her from her prison.  
"I don't know how I can thank you enough"Naruko said with happiness  
"It's okay, you don't have to do anything" Sasuke said with a genuine smile. Naruko was shocked, Sasuke smiled...

"Anyways. Let's go to the last class of the day...Maths." They went out of the door and began walking to the class never noticing the glowing red eyes in a dark corner of the room.

 ****10 minutes later****

Naruko was sitting waiting for the teacher in the classroom beside Sasuke and a empty chair and was waiting for the two biggest fangirls to come storming in.

"3...2...1...Now" Naruko said. Exactly then two people came crashing in and was screaming

"I'm going to sit beside Sasuke-kun!"

"No I am!" One of them had an okay voice but the other one has a voice similar to a banshee. When the girls came in the classroom they saw Naruko sitting in the chair beside their and I quote Sasuke-kun. "Why are you sitting beside Sasuke-kun?!" The one with the pink hair screeched.

"I'm sitting here because I want to" Naruko fired back **(NeonNavy: Savage, and THUG LIFE)**

Both of the girls looked so enraged that they could kill anyone in their sight. Before the situation could get out of hand the teacher came in.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION!" Asuma commanded in a commanding voice. Well it is not weird because he is an ex-marine and he is a veteran from the Iraqi-war.

The rest of the lesson flew past Naruko. She fell asleep and when/if the teacher would ask her a question she would answer it correctly and fall asleep again.

The bell rang and Naruko ran to the door and to her stuff in the lockers and then she took her stuff and ran home. She greeted anyone she saw on her way home, shopowners, students, beggars, all and everyone of them got greeted by Naruko's dazzling smile and her wave. She came to the gate of a house and she opened it and went straight to the front door and opened it and shouted in to the house

"I'm home!"

 **End**

 **Hey guys, NeonNavy here.I'm sorry if I have not updated in a while. I have been sick and then I have tried to rack my brain of some ideas. Anyways I hope you like my story.  
**

 **I am just going to say that I would be very happy if you voted on the poll for who should be paired with Naruko and please leave a review and comment of people you want to be with in the poll and other tips for the story, also give me suggestions for thing that should happen in the story.**  
 **You can also suggest other stuff like if you want me to gender bend characters or other stuff that you want me to add or change in the story=).**

 **I will try to write longer chapters but this chapter is short because I'm lazy and I have school.  
**

 **I won't write any more profiles yet but further in the story I will. Who do you want me to write a profile about, leave a review or comment about it.**

 **Rate and Reveiw and maybe PM me...  
**

 **Profiles:**

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze  
**

 **Age: 17**

 **Family: Father and mother deceased and sibling unknown, no boyfriend, Godmother and godfather alive.  
**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: R** **amen, Gardening, Foxes, Cooking, Art and Training**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Rapists, Arrogant people, Fan girls, Fanboys, Murderers and Child Rapists**

 **Hobbies: Gardening, Painting, Training, Hanging out with her friends and beating up perverts.**

 **Dream/Dreams: Marry the man she loves, get a good job, to have a family and find out what happened to two certain people (A.N Her father and mother)  
**

* * *

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Age:17**

 **Family: Father deceased, mother alive, brother alive, other siblings unknown, godmother and godfather unknown**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: (A.N maybe you guys can help?)**

 **Dislikes: (A.N Again maybe you guys can help)**

 **Hobbies:(A.N Same as above)**

 **Dream/Dreams: (A.N Same as above)**

* * *

 **I will be doing a new thing as well. It may just be in this chapter but here ya' go:**

 **The popular girls: Sakura, Ino, Unknown, unknown. (Leave suggestion of who you think should be in this category) (Sakura and Ino=Juniors)**

 **The popular boys: Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Unknown. (Sasuke, Neji and Gaara=Juniors)**

 **The jocks: Kiba, Juugo, Killer B, (Kiba=Junior, Juugo and Killer B=Seniors)**

 **The nerds: Unknown, unknown**

 **The weirdos: Lee, Zetsu, Unknown, (Lee=Sophomore, Zetsu=Senior)**

 **The outcasts: Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, (All Juniors)**

 **The gang members/delinquents : Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan, Karin, Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru.(All except Karin and the sound 4(** ** **Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan and Kimimaro** are seniors and Karin** ** **, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru** are Juniors)**

 **The artists: Deidera, Sasori, Temari, Kankuro, (All Seniors)**

 **The ones that are not in any of the groups above: Naruko, Unknown. (Naruko=Junior, Unknown=Senior)**

 **Where i have written Unknown it means either that i don't have anyone more for that category and I'm trying to find someone to put in that category or I have someone but I don't want to reveal him/her yet.**


	6. The New Student And The Invitation

**.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this fiction and my own characters. I wish that I own Naruto though.**

"Hey" -Speaking

 _'I´m so tired'_ -Thinking

 _ **And so it began...-**_ Reading texts, books….

" **Hey human"- Animals talking, Sentient beings and tailed beasts**

' **Stop it'- Animals thinking**

 ***1 month later*- Time skips**  


 **Hey guys NeonNavy here. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews. Be sure to check out my poll of the pairings on my profile. I am sorry if I have not uploaded in a long time but I have had a lot of tests in school and I suffer from Major Writing Block...:/  
**

 **A.N: IMPORTANT A.N AFTER STORY!MUST READ!**

* * *

 **The poll results are not decided yet so vote please, i need votes...**

 **Gaara: 4  
**

 **Sasuke: 4  
**

 **Lee: 2  
**

 **Neji: 3**

 **Unique Voters: 6**

* * *

 **Music of the week: Touch by Mattia Cupelli**

 **Author of the week: The Engulfing Silence**

 **Singer of the week: Ariana Grande**

 **Game of the week: League of Legends**

 **Reviewer of the week: Poodie  
**

 **Here is the next chapter...**

 **Vote,R &R. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
**

* * *

 **The New Student and The Invitation**

* * *

 ** _**Last time on NHT**_**

 _The rest of the lesson flew past Naruko. She fell asleep and when/if the teacher would ask her a question she would answer it correctly and fall asleep again._

 _The bell rang and Naruko ran to the door and to her stuff in the lockers and then she took her stuff and ran home. She greeted anyone she saw on her way home, shopowners, students, beggars, all and everyone of them got greeted by Naruko's dazzling smile and her wave. She came to the gate of a house and she opened it and went straight to the front door and opened it and shouted in to the house_

 _"I'm home!"_

 _ ****This time on NHT****_

 _ ***Time Skip***_

It has been 4 months ago Naruko arrived at the school. During that time she has made a few friends

Akimichi Choji who is around 5 foot 8 inches and is 'Big boned' or a bit chubby. His skin tone is a healthy pale. He has markings on his cheeks in form of swirls. He has spiky brown hair that is waist length. He is wearing a green t-shirt that has the kanji for "food"(食, _shoku_ ). He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms.

Nara Shikamaru is about normal height and that is 5 foot 7 inches and is quite fit. His skin tone is a healthy pale. He has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated **(NeonNavy: Nope he is lazy AF...:P)**. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He is wearing a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and a symbol on the back(Nara clan symbol)under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of studs, a gift from Asuma Sarutobi. His favorite phrase is "Troublesome".

Aburame Shino is also quite tall being about 5 foot 9 inches tall and you can't really make out if he is fit or not. He wears a jacket that hangs down to his knees and a hood that obstructs his face a lot and a satchel on his back. He also wears his signature round sunglasses and no one has seen his eyes. He is a fair-skinned man and the tallest member of the class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes.

 **(A.N I'm too lazy to write any more descriptions)**

She was sitting in her homeroom in the beginning of the day. Then the homeroom teacher came in and said "We are getting a new student today class"  
The class was talking about who it could be. The boys wanted it to be a hot girl and the girls wanted it to be a hot guy except for a few boys and girls.

"SHUT UP, I CAN'T STAND YOUR CHATTER TODAY!" The teacher shouted tiredly. The class instantly shut up and sat up straight

"Anyway, the new student is going to arrive soon so please be patience and sit still and shut up till the new student arrives" the teacher says.

 ***Five Minutes Later***

The teacher came back into the room and said "Listen up class! The new student is here now." The teacher turned to the door and said in a kind voice "You can come in now"

Everyone held their breath and when the person came into the room the boys made lots of voices and were like dogs except a selective few. The girls were either groaning,moaning and/or complaining that it was not a hot guy or glaring at the new girl that came in and they were all thinking _'Don't you take away "My" Sasuke-kun/Gaara-Kun/Neji-kun'._ Said girl said something that made some think that she could read minds. "Why would I want to steal someone that is not even yours" And then said "No I can't read minds, I can just read peoples body language and faces.

The new girl could only be described as a angel. She has long red hair as red as roses, a beautiful face, full rosy lips, a well developed chest a E-cup people estimated, a big bubble butt that is a bit smaller that Naruko's, long legs, creamy skin. The special thing is that she has slitted red eyes, almost like a foxes eye. **(You can all guess who she is. Right? Yep it is fem Kyuubi)**. She looked quite well trained and had a button nose. "Hello my name is Kurumu Uzumaki-Namikaze" Kurumu said with a seductive smile.

"WHAT!" "UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE?!"Everyone but Naruko and the teacher shouted.

"Yeah, so?" Naruko and Kurumu said/asked

"Are you two related or what?" A unnamed boy asked arrogantly

"Yeah, we are so stop acting like a douche bag" Naruko and Kurumu said at the same time again creeping everyone out.

"Okay anyway, class sit down in your chairs! Kurumu, you can sit beside Naruko" the teacher said sounding very very old.

 ***Next period(No, not that kind:P)***

Naruko was walking towards her next class which is P.E that has the most eccentric teacher in the whole school, no scratch that the most eccentric person-teacher in the world. Guy...

She changed to her gym clothes and went out and waited for the lesson to start. When the lesson started the boys where giving wolf whistles and saying weird and perverse things about Naruko and Kurumu. While all the other girls were fuming that the new girl and her sister got all the attention while they should get all the attention instead. Their thoughts were interrupted by their teacher.

"So today my youthful class we are going to do an obstacle course. Next week we are going to the beach*Que cheering* but let's focus on today's lesson!"Guy practically screamed while the class were cringing.

 ***Skip too end of school***

Naruko walked out of the classroom and went towards her locker. While she was walking to her locker she saw Sasuke getting harassed by his fangirls so she decided that she would help him out as a payment for saving her at her first day of school.

She walked towards them and grabbed hold of his arm and started dragging him anime style towards her locker because their lockers are next to each other. "I will be leaving with Sasuke for now ladies, see you later..."

"Thank you" Sasuke said gratefully while crying happy anime tears

"No problem _Sasuke-chan"_ Naruko said while having a evil face. Sasuke took a step back from her while being extremely annoyed with his eyebrow twitching.

"Hey do you want to eat with me while I help you with your homework Sasuke-kun?" Naruko said not knowing she used the _-kun_ suffix.

"Sure Naruko-chan" Sasuke said without knowing he used the _-chan_ suffix while smiling. Naruko smiled and took his hand and led **(A.N I think you spell it like that if not tell me that)** him towards her home and you could see them walking hand in hand towards the sunset.

* * *

 **End**

 **Crowd: "Beautiful"**

 **Hey guys, NeonNavy here.I'm sorry if I have not updated in a while. I have been trying to rack my brain of some ideas. Anyways I hope you like my story.**

* * *

 **I won't be able to write a new chapter on any of my stories because I am going away:/**

* * *

 **I am just going to say that I would be very happy if you voted on the poll for who should be paired with Naruko and please leave a review and comment of people you want to be with in the poll and other tips for the story, also give me suggestions for thing that should happen in the story.**  
 **You can also suggest other stuff like if you want me to gender bend characters or other stuff that you want me to add or change in the story=).**

 **R &R and PM me...**

* * *

 **Profiles:**

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze  
**

 **Age: 17**

 **Family: Father and mother deceased and sibling:Kurumu Uzumaki-Namikaze, no boyfriend, Godmother and godfather alive.  
**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: R** **amen, Gardening, Foxes, Cooking, Art and Training**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Rapists, Arrogant people, Fan girls, Fanboys, Murderers and Child Rapists**

 **Hobbies: Gardening, Painting, Training, Hanging out with her friends and beating up perverts.**

 **Dream/Dreams: Marry the man she loves, get a good job, to have a family and find out what happened to two certain people (A.N Her father and mother)  
**

* * *

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Age:17**

 **Family: Father deceased, mother alive, brother alive, other siblings unknown, godmother and godfather unknown**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: (A.N maybe you guys can help?)**

 **Dislikes: (A.N Again maybe you guys can help)**

 **Hobbies:(A.N Same as above)**

 **Dream/Dreams:** **Marry the woman he loves, get a good job, to have a family and avenge his fathers death(A.N: Itachi did not kill him)  
**

* * *

 **Name: Kurumu Uzumaki-Namikaze  
**

 **Age: 17**

 **Family: Father and mother deceased and sibling:Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, no boyfriend, Godmother and godfather alive.  
**

 **School: Konoha Academy**

 **Likes: Dango** **, Nature, Foxes, Cooking, Fire and Training**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Rapists, Arrogant people, Fan girls, Fanboys, Murderers and Child Rapists**

 **Hobbies: Being in the nature, Looking at fire, Training, Hanging out with her friends and beating up perverts.**

 **Dream/Dreams: *Same as Naruko's***

* * *

 **The popular girls: Sakura, Ino, Unknown, unknown. (Leave suggestion of who you think should be in this category) (Sakura and Ino=Juniors)**

 **The popular boys: Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Unknown. (Sasuke, Neji and Gaara=Juniors)**

 **The jocks: Kiba, Juugo, Killer B, (Kiba=Junior, Juugo and Killer B=Seniors)**

 **The nerds: Unknown, unknown**

 **The weirdos: Lee, Zetsu, Unknown, (Lee=Sophomore, Zetsu=Senior)**

 **The outcasts: Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, (All Juniors)**

 **The gang members/delinquents : Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan, Karin, Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru.(All except Karin and the sound 4(** ** **Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan and Kimimaro** are seniors and Karin** ** **, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru** are Juniors)**

 **The artists: Deidera, Sasori, Temari, Kankuro, (All Seniors)**

 **The ones that are not in any of the groups above: Naruko, Kurumu. (Naruko=Junior, Kurumu=Junior*)**

 **Where i have written Unknown it means either that i don't have anyone more for that category and I'm trying to find someone to put in that category or I have someone but I don't want to reveal him/her yet.**

 ***I know that it said Senior there before but I had to change it to Junior for it to work..:/**


End file.
